DLC04 MS03 Protectron.txt
DLC04Grandchester |scene= |srow=12 |topic=0103F988 |before=Protectron: See where she committed the bloody deed. |response=Marvel at the animatronic models. |after=Protectron: See the actual kitchen where her mother loving prepared her meals. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F5DA |before= |response=Come experience the wonder and horrors of the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. |after=Protectron: Why did little Lucy gruesomely kill her parents? |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F5D9 |before=Protectron: Come experience the wonder and horrors of the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. |response=Why did little Lucy gruesomely kill her parents? |after=Protectron: It's a mystery! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F5D8 |before=Protectron: It's a mystery! |response=See where she committed the bloody deed. |after=Protectron: Marvel at the animatronic models. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F5D7 |before=Protectron: Why did little Lucy gruesomely kill her parents? |response=It's a mystery! |after=Protectron: See where she committed the bloody deed. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F5D6 |before=Protectron: Marvel at the animatronic models. |response=See the actual kitchen where her mother loving prepared her meals. |after=Protectron: See the bloodstains that can't be washed out. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F5D5 |before=Protectron: See the actual kitchen where her mother loving prepared her meals. |response=See the bloodstains that can't be washed out. |after=Protectron: Not suitable for children under 5. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0101F5D4 |trow=4 |before=Protectron: See the bloodstains that can't be washed out. |response=Not suitable for children under 5. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=No animals were harmed in the making of this attraction. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=Grandchester Mystery Mansion Inc. is not responsible for health risks of this attraction. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=This includes but is not limited to: heart attack, stroke, fainting or severe cuts and bruises. |after=Protectron: |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0101F5D3 |before=Protectron: This includes but is not limited to: heart attack, stroke, fainting or severe cuts and bruises. |response=''{sound of a tape being rewound}'' |after=Protectron: Come experience the wonder and horrors of the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=18 |topic=010145B5 |before= |response=Tickets please. |after=Player Default: I have a ticket. Here you go. |abxy=A}} |topic=010145AC |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I have a ticket. Here you go. |response=''{Grandchester Mystery Mansion is said more melodramatically, like a cheesy TV ad from the 60s.}'' Enjoy your visit to the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Kicking or spray painting the animatronic models is prohibited. |after=Player Default: Here you go. |abxy=A1b}} |before=Player Default: I have a ticket. Here you go. |response=Tickets may be purchased for sixty-five dollars. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Those without exact change can purchase a ticket from the cashier. |after=Player Default: Here you go. |abxy=A2b}} |topic=010145AB |before=Player Default: I don't have a ticket. |response=No admission without a ticket. |after=Player Default: I have a ticket. Here you go. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=010145AA |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm an employee. I get in for free. |response=Invalid credentials. Employee status not confirmed. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Grandchester Mystery Mansion is said more melodramatically, like a cheesy TV ad from the 60s.}'' You must purchase admission to the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. |after=Player Default: I have a ticket. Here you go. |abxy=X2b}} |topic=010145A9 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: What is this place? |response=Welcome to the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=Inside you will learn the story of Lucy and how she gruesomely murdered her parents. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=See where she ate breakfast. |after= |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=See bed she slept in. |after= |abxy=Y1d}} |before= |response=View the actual floors she walked on. |after= |abxy=Y1e}} |before= |response=All for only sixty-five dollars. |after=Player Default: I have a ticket. Here you go. |abxy=Y1f}} |topic=010145A3 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Here you go. |response=''{Grandchester Mystery Mansion is said more melodramatically, like a cheesy TV ad from the 60s.}'' The Grandchester Mystery Mansion only accepts legal tender. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=If you do not have exact change, you can buy your ticket from the cashier. |after= |abxy=A2b}} |before= |response=Please move to the back of the line. |after=Player Default: Here you go. |abxy=A2c}} |topic=010145A2 |before=Player Default: Sixty-five? Sounds like a rip-off to me. |response=Understood. Please exit the line. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=010145B5 |trow=4 |before= |response=Thank you for visiting the Grandchester Mystery Mansion. Please enjoy your stay. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Remember to purchase a memento of your visit at the gift shop. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Your admission to the Grandchester Mystery Mansion is valid for up to ... days after admission. You have ... days remaining. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Please remember: Grandchester Mystery Mansion Inc. is not responsible for any injuries sustained during your visit. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files